What I Hate About You!
by IhEaRtMiTcHeL511
Summary: Cowriting it with my sister Iheartdisney128! Miley thinks she's known Oliver before...Does she? MOLIVER, MileyxOC, LillyxOC! Desclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana or the characters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Something About You

**_(This is my first story, and I am co-writing it with my sister Iheartdisney128!!)_**

**What I Hate About You!**

**Chapter 1**

**Something About You**

Miley's pov

It's been a year since I've moved to Malibu. I have two great friends Oliver and Lilly. For some reason though Oliver just seems familiar…but that's impossible since I could of never saw him any other time but being in Malibu, especially since he's known Lilly since they were in diapers.

Some people think Oliver is such a 'playa' or full of himself but actually Oliver is a very nice, sweet guy! On my first day here at Seaview, he was so nice to me and was very helpful when it came to opening my locker and finding classes. He seemed to go out of the way to be my friend.

Lilly says that he probably liked me when I first moved here, but I highly doubt that. I wish he liked me now since well I was starting to fall for him. Yes, you've heard right I am falling for the Triple O; Oliver Oscar Oken. I was riding first class on the Ollie Trolley and wasn't about to step off any time soon.

These are my thoughts as I was sitting next to him on our way to school. He looked over at me and smiled as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I swear I've seen those eyes before but a feeling inside me was telling me that these familiar eyes weren't being admired by me in the past.

I shook the feeling away, dismissing the fact that I've never known Oliver before I moved here in California. I smiled back and he went back to finishing some homework he forgot to do the night before.

Even though I've convinced myself that Oliver was not someone I knew before, time and time again, the feeling in the pit of my stomach kept telling my other wise. But it's impossible…right?

**_Sorry for the short chapter but the rest are much longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**_Ashley and Megan--OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bully From This & Another

**What I Hate About You!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bully From This and Another Schooly**

When the bus pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the school me and Oliver stepped off, and walked over to Lilly who was waiting for us outside the doors of the school.

We all entered the school doors together and then the two evil witches came into view, and they were drawing near. I decided it was too early in the morning to have to deal with whatever they decided to spat out at us.

As they came near I kept on walking with Oliver and Lilly behind me. As we passed them one of them witches stuck their foot out and I flew in the air and ended up on the hard ground of the hallway.

Ashley then came over with Amber, "Hillbilly can't walk?" and they giggled.

My arm was throbbing with pain, as I still laid on the floor holding it, trying to keep my best from crying from the excruciating pain running up and down my arm but it didn't work. I couldn't keep it in. So I cried but not loud.

All I could hear was Oliver and Lilly yelling at Amber and Ashley to back off, then Amber said something like 'wimp'.

Lilly was still back talking to them when Oliver came over and helped me up, making sure not to touch the bad arm. After Amber and Ashley seemed to go off and make someone else miserable, Lilly came over to see how I was.

"You okay Miles?" Lilly asked with a deep worried expression on her face.

"My arm hurts a lot!" I cried.

"Should we take you to the nurse?" Oliver asked.

Me and Lilly both looked at him, "Oliver how much of a doughnut are you? Yes we have to take her to the nurse!" Lilly exclaimed hitting Oliver in the arm before gently taking me over in the direction of the nurse's office with Oliver following.

When we arrived Lilly explained I got tripped and fell on it. The nurse looked at it and just said nothing was broken, but I would have some huge nasty bruises.

"I think I'll be another with a huge bruise, ow…Lilly it still hurts!" Oliver said rubbing his arm where Lilly hit him previously.

"Aww poor Ollie…get over it!" Lilly snapped back and Oliver just scowled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As school rung out, Oliver and Lilly gathered around my locker. My arm was still a bit in pain but it wasn't something I couldn't live with.

As I walked out the school doors with Lilly and Oliver, holding my books that I couldn't fit in my school bag, we walked onto the street to walk home.

"Here let me get that Miles." Oliver said taking my books from my hands and carrying them.

"Oliver…my arm is fine, you don't have to carry my books anymore!" I told him, ever since today incident this morning he's been helping me with everything that had to involve using my bad arm.

"Don't worry, I don't mine. You want to heal that as fast as you can," he said referring to my arm.

I signed, "Whatever." That's when we passed by Amber's house.

"Would someone just burn that house while she's asleep." I said looking at her house.

Lilly laughed, "Would make life better."

"You know, Amber and Ashley remind me of someone from Tennessee…"

"Who Luanne?" Lilly guessed.

I shook my head, "No, he was this kid who moved to Tennessee in 3rd grade then two years later moved again, but every time I would run into him, he would just make me miserable."

Oliver hands trembled almost dropping all of my books and his eyes were wide.

"Tell me about this kid." Lilly asked getting quite interested in it.

"Well he moved in my town in 3rd grade but he hung out with a really bad crowd who were all in a grade older than him. One day I accidentally ran into him, and his friends gave him a look, and he knocked the books on the floor and laughed at me. Other times he would call me some names, one time he pushed me down while we were on the playground. He just teased me every time I was near." I told them, "He was a real jerk."

"Yea…a jerk…a jerk who probably wished he hadn't done those things at all!" Oliver exclaimed his voice breaking a bit, eyes still wide, "And he is probably really, really, really, sorry!"

"What was this kid's name?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Well look at the time, my mom wants me home soon, so I should jet," he said taking off, but then coming back to return my books lightly back into my hands, before taking off again.

"Anywho…what was that kid's name?" Lilly asked me.

"Oh…it was um…"I said trying to think of his name, "Oh his name was---

_**A/N: We know we are mean…lol! But PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews and we'll update!**_

_--Ashley & Megan--_


	3. Chapter 3: Ken

**What I Hate About You!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ken**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Oh…it was um…"I said trying to think of his name, "Oh his name was…Ken? Yea, his name was Ken."

"Oh," Lilly spoke seeming surprised about my answer.

Dismissing my best friend's behavior I asked, "So you wanna go to the beach?"

"Um yea I guess," Lilly stated a bit distant as if she was thinking about something.

"Cool, I'll call Oliver is he can come." I told her excitedly, rapidly retrieving my phone from my pocket.

Lilly rolled her eyes at my comment, "Girl, you got it so bad!" Lilly knew of my crush on Oliver, and was the only person who knew.

I shushed her as I dialed Oliver's number.

"Hey!" I heard Oliver greet me on the other line.

"Hey, so you want to come to the beach with Lilly and I?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Alright, meet us at Rico's" I instructed him as we both hung up.

Lilly and I walked over to Rico's where my brother was currently working at the moment.

"Can I get you anything?" Jackson asked us as we sat down on the stools.

"I'll have a Root Beer," Lilly told Jackson.

"Water," I answered, keeping an eye out for Oliver still.

"Here ya go!" Jackson said laying the drinks in front of us.

I took a sip of my water, when I saw Oliver come into view. When he got closer I waved at him with a small smile. He waved back as he came and sat at a stool next to me.

"Hey Oliver," I greeted him.

"Hey! How's your arm?" he asked me.

"Fine," I replied. Why was he so worried about some bruises on my arm for?

"What's wrong with your arm?" Jackson asked, overhearing Oliver and mine's conversation.

"Nothing just, Amber tripped me today in school." I told him.

"Was it the same arm as when that kid from Tennessee pushed you?" Jackson asked.

"Yup," I answered. I felt Oliver stiffen a bit beside me.

"Who pushed you?" Lilly asked, coming into the conversation.

"That Ken kid I was talking to you about."

"Oh, details! Tell me what happen!" Lilly demanded.

"Alright…well it happen in forth grade…"

_My best friend Codith and I were on the playground during recess when Ken and his crew went passed us._

"_Hey look! It's Bucky!" A kid from the group shouted. At the time my front teeth were bigger than my other teeth, so Ken called me Bucky._

_The whole crowd laughed as they walked passed us. "I hate them!" I exclaimed to Codith._

"_I'll make sure they won't bother you again," he said then huffed over to the group that just made fun of me._

_He walked up to Ken, "What's your problem!?!"_

"_What's yours?" Ken said back._

"_What has she done to you?" Codith said pointing to me. Ken looked over at me then looked back at Codith not responding._

"_That's right! So stay away from her!" And Codith gave him a slight push, which Ken counted with another push. Codith pushed him again and Ken did the same._

"_Guys, Stop it!" I exclaimed._

_Codith now punched Ken in the stomach. Ken stood there, taken a bit back by the blow, before he raised his head at Codith in fury._

_I stepped in between them, "Stop it guys!"_

_Ken raged towards me, pushing me down, then he punched Codith in the stomach also. Codith stumbled back and fell on the black top of the playground._

_I had fallen on my right arm, and it was giving me excruciating pain. "Ow," I said not moving from the ground, and not daring to move my arm, since every moment I made a new flash of pain ran through it._

_A tear fell down my cheeks and I looked up to Ken. His angered expression changed to a softened one as he was walking towards me._

_Codith got off from the ground and stood in front of me, "Look what you've done! Just Leave!" He yelled._

"_Listen I'm so…" Ken began but was cut off by a friend of his._

"_Awesome! You were awesome man! That was so cool! You got him and Bucky!" The kid told him dragging him away from us._

"Oh my goodness! Why would someone do that??" Lilly said after i told her the story. I looked over at Oliver who hadn't said anythingn yet.

"Well for one thing if Oliver and I went to that school in Tenessee with you, we would of beat his butt, right Oliver?" Lilly continued.

"Um...yea!" He said giving me a reassuring smile

"Thanks guys," I said giving each of them a small hug. "Well i gotta go home, I'll call you guys later." i said and made my way home.

LILLY's POV

"So Oliver...i think we need to talk..."

_**A/N: Hey guys!! So Lilly needs to talk to Oliver…but about what??? We are both terribly sorry it took this long, but it's mainly my (Ashley) fault. Being back to school has not put me in the writing mood, and I'm the one who posts the story and all! But anyway…PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Blast to the Past

**What I hate about you**

**Chapter 4**

**Blast to the Past**

Lilly's Pov:

"What do we need to talk about?" Oliver asked, fear shown on his gave.

"I think you know." I told him,"Lets go for a walk."

"O-okay." He said stuttering.

Me and Oliver were walking down the beach when I asked him,"Were you the one who picked on Miley when she lived in Tennessee?"

"W-w-where the heck did you get that idea from?" he said, stuttering yet again.

"Well didn't you move in 3rd grade and come back right before 5th." I told him.

"I didn't move I…I was here, you…you just didn't see me," he lamely said.

"Oliver!" I yelled. "We're best friends I don't think I've would've not seen you for 2 years without a good reason, and that was because you moved!"

"Well I didn't and I was…um…busy with private school stuff."

"Private School?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yea," He answered.

"You went to private school? For two years?" I asked, "Why didn't you stay there then?"

"Yea ,my mom wanted to see how it would go, and I decided I didn't like it anymore so she let me come back to public school.." He answered

"Oh, well then what private school did you go to then?" I asked knowing that I had him.

"Um…um hold on. Hard to remember the name" he stalled,"Um. Oh yea it was View… Sea Elementary… Private School... for private …kids," He answered, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, as he looked around frantically.

I looked at him strangly,"What?" I asked, "That is our schools name just backwards you idiot! I'm not dumb Oliver!" Oliver snorted at my statement. I raised my eyebrows and he went quiet again.

"Oliver just answer, were you the one who picked on Miley? I won't be mad," I begged.

"Fine," Oliver finally caved in after a few minutes,"I was the person who picked on Miley."

Well know that I figured out Oliver was the bully, "Then why were you called Ken, when you're name is Oliver?"

"Ooh… Well.."

Oliver's pov

_Flashback_

"_Yo new kid, you seem cool, I think I'll let you in my gang. What's your name?" A kid named Dan said, who was kinda the leader of this gang he was talking about._

"_Oliver." I answered_

"_Uhh, I don't see that workin'," he said, "What's your middle name?"_

"_Oscar." I again answered_

"_Man boy you have name issues." he told me. _

"_Last name?" he questioned._

"_Oken." I said_

"_hmm."_ _Was all he said. I guess he was thinking."O-ken O-ken hmm."_

"_Yo Ken." He said, patting my back, with a wide smile._

"_No, it's Oken." I corrected him._

"_No, now your name is Ken."_

"_O-kay."I said, not having much of a choice._

_End of Flashback_

"Ohh." Was all Lilly said. Then my cell phone rang

"Hey Miley," I greeted her.

"Hey Oliver, do you want to hang out at the beach?"

"Sure meet me at Rico's in 10 minutes."

"Okay, and tell Lilly to meet with us too! Bye!" She said then hung up.

"Come on Lilly we have to meet Miley at Rico's."

"Okay." She said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's pov

Me, Oliver, and Lilly were walking down the beach when this guy came up to us and put his arm around my shoulders.

I jumped and looked at Oliver, thinking it was him, but then I saw a taller boy with light brown hair, standing in front of me. He seemed somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked rudely.

"Yea, who are you?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Miley...You don't remember me?" The boy asked.

I shook my head no.

"Destiny Hope, I am very surprised," He said smiling.

Okay, now I am even more freaked out. How could this guy possibly known my real name when I haven't even told Oliver or Lilly.

"Who's Destiny?" Oliver asked confused,"I'm really confused now," Oliver proclaimed, which wasn't abnormal for him, but it was one of the reasons why I liked him so much. His face was all scrunched up...he looked so adorable.

"You didn't tell them?" The boy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No. How do you know my real name anyway, you-you person!?! I only told my real name to one person ever!" I said. "And the person I told was... Oh my gosh! Cody!" I screamed running into his arms for a hug.

"What?" Oliver asked. We broke away from the hug and I faced Lilly and Oliver.

"Cody is my friend from Tennessee," I annouced excited.

"Oh." Lilly and Oliver said at the same time.

"Cody, why are you here!?!"

"Well I know you moved here and I haven't seen you in a while so I called and asked your dad if I could come visit." Cody explained, "And so now I'm here! I'm staying for a couple weeks.

"I missed you so much Codith!" I expressed.

"Miley you know hate being called Codith." Cody reminded me.

"Sorry, but I guess that can be payback for calling me Destiny," I said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay I forgive you." He said.

I look over at Oliver and his face looked like he was living a nightmare and he looked worried about something.

"C-Co-Codith?" Oliver asked stuttering.

"Yea I know it's a dorky name but-" Cody began.

"No, I wasn't saying that, it was that … um… I heard of that name before," Oliver said.

"Oh." was all Cody said. Then he seemed to be looking at Oliver carefully, "Have we ever met before?"

Oliver turned a bit wide-eyed, "Um, nooo."

"Because you look like this kid I used to know-"

"Maybe I just have one of those faces," He added.

Cody just nodded his head a bit.

"Hey lets go back to my house and watch a movie or something," I offered, trying to break the sudden silence that ocurred.

"Ok," everybody agreed.

Then we walked to my house.

_**A/N: Well here is another chapter!! I know we are very slow with this story, but we're trying!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews:D**_


	5. AN

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been grounded here and there, then I had to study for this big test, and I was very sick a while ago. I'll try to update this month though! Lol!

Iheartmitchel511


End file.
